


Malboro

by strawberry_cider



Series: Modern Hades [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Hermes finds Charon in a bar and goes to greet him.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Series: Modern Hades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Malboro

**Author's Note:**

> Smoking is bad but aesthetically pretty

The smoke rising and dancing around him concealed his face. That’s how he recognised Charon in the dark and crowded bar, by his smoke and his wide-brimmed hat. Hermes thought about how chain-smoking probably wouldn’t affect beings like them.

It was a pleasant surprise to see him out of the Underworld, even if tucked away in a quiet corner, away from most mortals! Hermes walked up to him with a sugar-sweet smile. He wondered for a second if Charon could see him through the cloud he created around himself. He did, his eyes coming to life a little as they saw the messenger god’s.

“Hello there, love!” Hermes said, walking right up in front of him. “How many packs have you smoked just today?”

Before Charon greeted him back, Hermes took the cigarette from his hand and brought it to his own lips. Leaning against Charon, a knee between his legs, he cupped the boatman’s cheek and stood a pout away from his mouth. Charon accepted the smoke passed between them with a little furrow in his brows as he looked in Hermes’ eyes.

He made to tilt up his head to connect the kiss, but Hermes, much faster, moved out of the way with a giggle. Charon made one of his characteristic groans and reached to pick out another cigarette.

“No need for that!” Hermes continued to giggle, plopping himself in Charon’s lap and returning the stolen good. “At this rate, they should pay you in tobacco instead of coins.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
